School, love, worst quest ever!
by Heros Legacy
Summary: Ok I adopted this story from percyjackson2012, was previously called Meet the New Students. When Nico Di Angelo is sent on a solo quest to protect the infamies Harry Potter and His friends, he finds he isn't the only new exchange student. The other new student-a girl-Seems oddly familiar to him. Hogwarts is turned upside down when an old problems is brought back. There doomed now
1. A Pet World

**A/N: Hey guys! I have just adopted this story from percyjackson2012, Anyways I will try to keep it the same writing style or similar. I will also try to keep the first few chapters intact…I may just add more detail… Anyways here I go!**

**Oh and I'm dyslexic so I'm sorry if I have any mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl, so I can't own Percy Jackson, and I'm American…meaning I can't also own Harry Potter…bummer T-T**

'Wizards?' I thought. 'Typical. First I'm a demigod, and then I find out that Hecate has a stupid pet world full of weirdo's who wear pointed hats and use quills and parchment. Seriously? Ever heard of PEN AND PAPER!'

And now I have to go "protect" a bunch of snobby kids . . . AND I have to pretend to be a STUDENT! School's useless. All I need to know is Monster+Stygian Iron= BYE, BYE Monster, it's as  
Simple as that. But noooo, I have to learn about Muggles, and broomsticks and all that crap.

"Might as well have some fun" I thought as I made my way towards the train station.

My Father had said that only the headmaster, Dumbee-something or other would have all my stuff ready and would know about my identity. All I needed was my wand. I tucked it into my back pocket. I didn't need any more people staring at me. I already stuck out with my Ripped Black Jeans, Dancing Skeleton T-Shirt and Battered Aviators Jacket. Not to mention my Bright and Colorful camp necklace which I kept trying to hide under my shirt.

Where was I supposed to go again?

Oh yeah-Platform 9 3/4.

Wait. WHAT?

I may not go to school but I sure as Hades know that there's no Platform 9 3/4! I walked towards Platform 9 and 10. I stood in the middle. There's no 9 3/4 here.

Well, Styx. What am I supposed to do now?

I looked around. No weirdoes with pointy hats yet.

I leaned against a pillar in one of the dark corners of the station and debated whether or not I should just shadow travel there when I was snapped out of my thoughts by a shrill-HOOT! "RONALD WEASLEY, CONTROL YOUR OWL!" shrieked a Red-headed Woman.

I whirled around and saw a Red-Headed family along with a black-haired boy and brown-haired girl walking towards Platform 9 and 10 with trolleys filled with trunks and . . Owls?

Oh great, this must be the read-heads Hecate was talking about. Might as well figure out who's who.  
I walked up to them and tapped the black-haired boy on the shoulder. He spun around so fast that my battle instincts kicked in and I almost drew my sword but stopped myself in time. He pointed his wand at me. (Hecate already explained about wands. Apparently these people weren't as powerful as demigods and to use something to channel their magic through. I could imagine Lou-Ellen and the rest of her sibling having a laughing fit if they ever saw them).

WOAH! He looks like a scrawny version of Percy. Except his eyes weren't as green. I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that's Harry Potter. The one that old Tommo is after. Man, that's sad. I could do him in right now.

He looked at me weirdly, then lowered his wand and looked around nervously. "What?" he asked. Whoa he didn't need to be so snippy.

"How do you get to the platform?" I asked. Harry studied me. He took in my appearance and I already knew what he was thinking.

"Run through the barrier between Platform's 9 & 10" Said Harry.

"You want me to run at the wall?" I asked. I was getting suspicious. I mean it would be just like him to try and embarrass me by making me run into the wall.

He smirked. Wow even that looked like Percy's smirk when he was trying to fool me.

"Watch." He said and gestured towards the brown-haired girl. She smiled at me and then ran top-speed at the barrier. Just when I thought she was about to crash she disappeared. I blinked. Okaaay? "You try"

I shrugged and started sprinting towards the wall. I could feel the eyes of the wizards on my back. No doubt they were wondering why they had never seen me.

'Dad, Please don't let me crash' I thought desperately.

Just when I thought I would crash I felt my body melting through wall and I opened my eyes. In front of me was a steaming scarlet train with the words-HOGWARTS EXPRESS with a bunch of people in robes wandering around, saying goodbyes. Ah…so this is where all the strange people are.

I couldn't help but laugh at the stupid names I heard. As I walked up the train and looked for an empty compartment.

I probably walked half of the damn train looking. Finally, An empty one" Ah styx wait, there's someone in here. Well, hopefully they won't talk much.

I slid open the door and realized it was a girl. She whipped around and stared at me.

"Uh is this compartment full?" I asked.

She studied me. Great, another person to judge, why does everyone here like to judge?

Then I noticed what she was wearing. Black Jeans, Green t-Shirt and Leather jacket with converse.  
FINALLY! Someone who dresses from this century.

"No, but I won't tolerate much talking." She said. Hmmm…she has an American accent.

I nodded and sat down. "That's just the way I like it."

She dressed normal. And she was sitting alone like me. Looks Like I'm not the only New Kid. That's just great.

**A/N: Alright so most of that wasn't really mine…but I will be happy to let all of you know that I won't give up on this story! Review and flame if you want!**

**Love and Destruction,**

**Heros Legacy**


	2. Lunch of Death

**A/N: Okay guys I'm back! And most of this chapter was written by percyjackson2012 before I adopted it. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Ya still don't own. **

**Nico's P.O.V~**

At least I'm not the only new kid. She didn't look like much, but being a demigod you learn quickly that people aren't always what they seem.

She Had Thick Unruly Black Hair with side bangs. Her skin was starting to turn golden, so I assumed she spent a lot of time in the sun. What Really made her stick out was her eyes. They were the type that you expect to see on demigods.

The inner part of her eye was dark green and seemed to change colors as it went outwards.

It went from dark green to light green to aqua to blue. All in all, they were breathtaking.

I got this nagging feeling like she was familiar, I want to say I have met him before, I just don't know where…Gods this will bother me to no end.

I sat there as the train whizzed by field and fields of grass. I snuck a look at her again. There was also something unnerving about her, I had a feeling to run as soon as I saw her. Man, I really hope that she's not some sort of monster. That would really dampen th-

"What?" She asked.

Ah, Styx. She saw me looking.

"Nothing." I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "It's obviously something."

"I was just lost in thought." I shrugged. "I was thinking of a person you reminded me of."

"Whatever." She muttered and pulled out an Ipod. I watched her scroll through and finally settle on a song. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

I sighed and closed my eyes to relax.

I didn't get much because the compartment door slid open.

Harry walked in.

Whatever her name is snapped her eyes open as soon as he took one step inside the compartment. I don't even know how she heard him.

"Uh, are you Nico?" He asked looking unnerved.

"Un less it was changed without my knowledge." I said rolling my eyes.

"And, your Alana, right?" asked Harry.

What's her fac- I mean Alana Nodded.

"What." she asked rather sharply.

"Uh well it's just that, er Professor Slughorn wants you guys to er come to some Lunch he's having in his compartment." Said Harry.

"And I would go why?" I asked. It sounded real boring.

"Because it would be a chance on meeting new people before school starts?" Harry said rather unsure about why to even go. "So are you going?"

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes.

I looked at the girl, she nodded and we both got up and followed Harry down through the train. I noticed that a lot of people were pointing and whispering when we walked by.

Obvious much?

Harry slid open a compartment door and we followed him inside.

My first thought: what a bunch of weirdo's. They were all sat around a circular table. An Old man sat in the middle and stood up as soon as we walked in. He was fat with a bald head and a graying mustache. I was pretty sure his jacket would pop open any moment, but never the less, he beamed at all of us.

I immediately disliked him. He was too peppy for me. Now if he wore some more black . . .

"Harry m'boy" He said greeted enthusiastically.

Harry nodded at him and sat down next to a pudgy boy who was holding a toad.

"And you must be the two new transfer students." He said still smiling. Man, I really wanted to smack that grin off his face.

Alana smiled at him, I settled for a nod. I saw him struggling to keep the grin on his face when he noticed my glare.

Stupid Old Man.

"Come on now, sit down, sit down make yourselves at home." He said.

I sat down next to Alana who was sitting next to a red-headed girl that I remembered seeing at the station.

Man this was awkward.

"So" He said rubbing his hands together.

"Where are you from?"

"New York" I replied automatically.

Not a lie, but not the whole truth.

"Ahh, beautiful city." he said. "And you dear?" he asked Alana.

"California." She replied coldly. That struck me as odd. I had a felling this girl wasn't a wizard. My dad's place was in L.A, I would defiantly have known about a wizard school in California since I do all kinds of errands for my dad, though it was annoying to have to go all over that state.

I saw the grin leave his face when he noticed her tone but it was back almost as fast as it had left.

"It has very lovely beaches that state does." He said. I zoned out while he started talking about everyone family. I had already learned about Harry, so I didn't care.

Being my ADHD self i started tapping my foot absent-mindedly. Is this ever going to end?

After the old guy finished talking about how he taught a bunch of famous witches and wizards (something I didn't care for) he let us finally go.

I didn't even make it back to the compartment when the train stopped and everyone began getting off the train. I sighed and walked out of the train and took my first step-Into the world of Magic.

**Alana's P.O.V~**

Stupid Wizards. Why do I have to protect a bunch of kids. If they have magic they can protect themselves just fine.

Man, I'm gonna murder Jason when I get out of this. I hate it when he volunteers me for this kind of stuff. Why? Something about how I needed to experience a sense of Adrenaline.

I pretty I have experienced that enough, thank you very much. First the War with Saturn and now this? Was he trying to get me killed? To Top it all off, they didn't even warn me about another transfer kid. (I bet 5 denarii they knew) He was cute-in a bad boy type of way. But he also kept staring at me like I was an alien. Witch don't exist….er to my knowledge at least.

Like, seriously he's the one that's dressed in modern cloths. Everyone else is wearing what I could describe as cloaks? Please tell me that isn't the uniform!

Gods, it was awkward when that Harry kid kept blushing every time I tried to make some conversation. What? Had he never seen a girl before? Or is it that the girls here were just ugly?

And that professor was shallow. I realized that as soon as I saw who he had invited. Reyna had given me a file of people that were close to Harry and of people he didn't like. He only invited them because they had some sort of famous relatives or were really good at something. It was disgusting how he talked about Harry; it was like he was some sort of trophy.

And when he finally let us all go the train had stopped. Nico had gone off somewhere and Harry had left with the Red-Head Ginny who was a friend of his.

I ignored the looks I was getting from everyone and stepped outside. My first step into the world of Magic. Oh yay!

**A/N: and there it was! Next chapter is on its way, review and flame if you want!**

**Hugs and Destruction,**

**Heros Legacy.**


	3. And then comes

**A/N: Now let's go to the third chapter YAY! Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm….no I don't think I own this.**

**Nico's P.O.V~**

I left as soon as possible. It's not like I was trying to be rude (well maybe I was; but how else was I supposed to keep up my bad boy image?). I'm just not very social in general. I don't do crowds.

Anyways, after the whole Lunch/Pep Talk type thing, I headed out of the train with everyone else.

I stepped of the train and my first thought- Annabeth would _kill _to see this place. The whole school-sorry- castle looked like it had been taken straight from a medieval textbook. There were tall towers, a Gigantic Front Door and about a million other things that I don't know how to explain.

To sum it all up- It was big and dark. The perfect combo. I loved it, it reminded me of home and my dad's palace.

I started walking when I heard a voice. "Transfer students over here." Said a Strict Female voice. I made my way through the crowd towards the voice. A tall witch with a hawk-like face and a robe and pointy hat was standing there. "Nico Di Angelo?" She asked me, when she saw me.

"Yes ma'am." I said. I decided to be polite to her because she seemed nice and I rather make a good impression before I get into trouble. Then Alana burst through the crowd.

"Here!" she yelled

"Very well, I am head of the Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. When you enter Hogwarts you will be sorted into different House, those houses will be like your family. Good behavior will earn your house points while bad behavior will dock your house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup." She said looked between both us. "Am I Understood?"

We both Nodded. Not that I planned to be here all year.

"Good, follow me." McGonagall led us up to the front door and into what obviously was the entry hall and told us to wait until we were called. Oh Joy. Talk about awkward. And we had to stand next to a bunch of wimpy first years. My life just keeps getting better and better.

After all the midgets were gone it was just me and Alana. Needless to say this was extremely awkward. I thought that was only possible when Percy was around too…

"Uh, so how old are you?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

She looked at me and scrunched her eyebrows together like it was a tough question. She just stared at me for like 5 minutes. Yeah I was right, she was a _weirdo_., but a cute one at that. Then she smirked.

"I'm 13," she stated. "Turning 14 in September."

"Oh, cool, me too." I answered. Alana frowned at me.

"Your birthdays in September too?"

"Well, uh no I meant I'm 13 too, my birthdays at the end of October." I said clearing what I meant…I probably sounded dumb.

I decided to distract myself by listening to what was happening inside the great hall. I walked over to the door and stuck my ear against it. "And now I would like you to welcome our two new transfer students. I hope you will all make them feel at home."

"I think that's our cue." whispered a voice behind me. I almost jumped, but all those years of monster fighting made it so I just calmly turned around to see her standing behind me with a smile.

"Scared you didn't I?" asked Alana.

I snorted. "No, you will have to try better then that."

She smirked "I will." She said then gestured towards the door. I pulled open the doors and walked down through it, being careful not to look at anyone.

The great hall was pretty big. I mean, it was nice, but I'd seen Annabeth's new designs for Olympus and this didn't even compare. I was aware that everyone's eyes were on me, but I was use to it from camp. After all there is only one Ghost King. Behind me, Alana trailed along Leisurely.

When we got to the teachers table McGonagall gestured for us to come and stand next to her. She stood up and cleared her throat. "Casmides, Alana." I raised an eye brow. Casmides? Seriously? I watched as she walked up and sat down on the stool McGonagall pointed at, and then she placed, possibly the oldest and ugliest hat every on her head.

It took all my will power not to laugh.

Everyone else was watching interestedly. And then the hat spoke. Well that was new. "Gryffindor!" It yelled and the table with the red and gold banners exploded with cheers. Alana jumped of the stool and made her way to the table.

Oh Joy. Now I'm next.

"Di Angelo, Nico!" McGonagall said.

All eyes turned to me as I walked towards the stool. I sat down and the hat was placed on my head. It was so big it covered my eyes

And then...

It talked to me. Just so you know, I'm not going crazy.

"Hmm, interesting. Another Demigod." the hat spoke inside my mind. Now that's not creepy at all.

I perked up. "Another?" I whispered. Trying to rack my mind on who the other one was. The only person that rung and bells was Alana…

"You're not the only one to have been to this school and you don't have to talk, I can read your mind." Oh great. A Mind-Reading hat, as if the world needs one.

"Well, Aren't you an insolent one." It said to me.

'Oh just sort me already' I thought.

"Hmph, fine. You'd do well in Slytherin. Yes you are very cunning, yet brave as well, very brav-oh you fought in the war against Kronos. Yes I heard that was very bloody."

'You don't have ears' I thought.

"That doesn't mean I'm not capable of listening. Now where to put you. You're on a mission, Ah yes here to protect Potter so I suppose Gryffindor, but I rather put you in Slyther-"

'Just put me in Gryffa-whatever and get this over with' I snapped at the hat. It wasn't nice and I knew it.

"Ooh, Touchy Touchy"

I was about to give that stupid hat a piece of my mind when it shouted "Gryffindor." and the hat was lifted off my head.

There was less cheering than usual, but I really didn't care because-well-it's not like I would ever belong. I sat down at the red and gold table and found myself next to the red-head from the station. Alana was sitting across the table from me chatting with the brown-haired girl.

I began to take in my surrounding when I was distracted (pretty easy if your ADHD) by the doors banging open and a scrawny black-haired boy running down the hall towards the us. He must have been pretty popular because people were straining to look at him. He shoved himself in next to red-head and began eating furiously,

"Harry! You're covered in blood!" said Brown-hair.

"Yeah, I know" How could you not know when your covered in blood? Er…unless your Percy, he could be covered in gold and he would know.

Brown-hair took out her wand and said a spell to make the blood wipe itself off of Harry.

"Thanks." he muttered. "How's my nose look?"

"Fine, why shouldn't it? Harry Where have you been? We've been terrified!" She yelled

"I'll tell you later" said Harry curtly. Obviously he didn't want others knowing. And for the second time that evening the doors banged open to reveal a person standing there glaring at all of us, with a bunch of people standing behind them.

Holy Hades, it couldn't be.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy guys, I'm not normally one for big ones like this (Simply because it annoys me till the next chapter comes out when I read story's.) but it had (actually it didn't) to be done. Anyways I'll get the next chapter out soon. Review and Flame me.**

**Hugs and Destruction,**

**Heros Legacy!**


	4. Changes will be made!

**A/N: Hey guys well here is the next chapter…Sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter well you will see who it is now. Thanks for those who liked and reviewed. I'm Not sure if I said this earlier but I am very dyslexic, so sorry for any bad grammar or spelling.**

**Disclaimer: Please like I own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson? No I didn't think I did either.**

* * *

**Nico's P.O.V~**

'Thalia? What's she doing here?' I thought. Why are the hunters here? Recruiting mission? Am I in trouble?

"Ah." Dumbledore said to everyone. "Our guests are here." He smiled and beckoned the girls up to the front. He reminded me of the old oracle, all old and stuff, He can't be younger than two hundred year old. Why do wizards live so long? Do demigods? Na demigods get eaten before they turn thirty.

The girls all walked proudly with their silver cloths gleaming in the candle light, there bows slung around their backs. Thalia as first lieutenant was in the lead, that and she's just arrogant and power hunger most of the time.

A few people were whispering around me. Even the girl with bushy brown hair leaned over and said "Guest? Tell me it isn't going to be like the last time with the TriWizard Tournament." She said looking pale about it.

"If it's a competition there here for," I smirked "You don't stand a chance."

"And how do you know." She said turning on me. She reminded me of Annabeth; they had the same know-it-all aura to them.

"I know them." I said simply.

The girl was about to reply when Dumbledore began to speak. "Students, teacher." He said. I glanced over to the teachers, they all wore confused expressions, I guess they didn't know the hunt was coming either. "These Ladies are the Hunters of Artemis-," He started then a boy with sleek blond hair interrupted him.

"Like the Greek goddess?" He said laughing. "If they believe in her, they belong in St. Mungo's along with that nutter Lockhart." Oh he shouldn't have said that.

Thalia was the first to react. She shot an arrow at him. He squeaked as it impaled its self right next to his face cutting his face a bit.

Alana looked like she seen a ghost…Or let's say monster since the dead seem to like to wonder the halls here. "Greeks." I swear I heard her spat. That's weird, what's wrong with Greeks?

"My Father will be notified." The blond whim yelled. "You and your freaky friends will be put in Askaban for this!"

That blood weasel's father is a nobody compared to our family. Unless his father a Greek god who happens to be ranked higher then Thalia's dad, the kids a walking lighting poll.

"I'm terrified." Thalia laughed. "Now unless you want me and my dad who is Zeus by the way, pissed off shut your mouth. He isn't a fan of people calling gods unreal."

That Moron just didn't know when to close his freaken mouth, like Hades, he was as bad as Percy. I really hope Thalia blows him up. It would be very entertaining.

"That just proves my point that you're mental!" He yelled "This school hardly needs a group of girls with bows hanging around. This school has really gone to the dogs."

"Children." Dumbledore said calmly. That guy reminded me of Chiron. A real stick in the mud never letting fun things like fights happen. "To answer Mr. Malfoy's question. Yes, like the Greek gods. I have invited the Huntress here because they were in the area on a hunt and decided to have them come visit. It's always good to meet new people."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Ron said looking dreamily at the girls. I feel bad for the poor boy when they curs him or whatever for hitting on them.

"Please Ron." The bushy hair girl said rolling her eyes, yet there was some jealousy in them. "You only the idea because it involves girls."

"They will be staying for the night before they head out." Dumbledore said getting everyone's attention back. "Ladies please disburse your selves between the four tables and let us begin eating." The food witch I had been dying for just appeared on the tables. It was the best thing ever. Food that looked amazing...yet odd this place at least had one good quality to it.

"Move over." I heard someone growl in front of me. I looked up from my plate to see the Percy look-a-like scooting over to make room for that lovely pissed off cousin of mine. "Didn't expect to see you here death breath." Thalia said to me when she sat down.

"Exchange program." I said simply. "I was the unlucky sap that got picked for it out of everyone in our _school."_

"You know her?" The bushy hair girl asked.

"She went to my school in America for a time." I said with a shrug. "The Hunters like to visit that school a lot as well so we see each other kinda frequently as well. It's always fun when they come around always something happening"

"What's your name?" Alana said she was glaring at Thalia like she was the scum of the earth…which is only true 72% of the time.

"Thalia, got an issue with it?" She snarled.

"No, just your kind." Ok there is something wrong with this girl she acting…

"Oh Zu-Jupiter." I said my eyes widening as I caught my stupid mistake. I know where I know this girl from. Camp Jupiter. She a demigod…a Roman demigod. Well we are all going to be screwed if the girls have a little cat fight.

The girls gave me a strange look. Thalia probably for my choice in name and Alana for just saying a god's name no doubt.

"Nico you mean to say-," Thalia said about to correct me but I sent her a message that meant 'I'll tell you later.'

Really? I just had to be the lucky one to get sent to a _school_ for wizards nut jobs with a Roman, and the whole pack of hunters just had to come crash it huh? Typical. My life sucks.

**~X~**

After dinner (which was filled with bickering from Alana and Thalia) I was meant to go see Dumbledore, but Thalia corned me on the way to the idiot's office.

"Ok Di Angelo, what's going on?" She asked shoving me to the wall.

"I'm on a quest if you couldn't tell." I said rolling my eyes. "That girl you kept arguing with, She a demigod too."

"Then why the hell did you say Jupiter?" Thalia asked.

I pushed her away from me and started off to for Dumblebee's office again. "She a roman." I said looking back. "Your last names Grace right?" I asked her.

"I don't use my mother's surname." Thalia hissed. I smirked.

"Your brother does though." And with that I left.

I didn't even consider stopping when she yelled "What the Hades do you know about him!" Huh. So that's a touchy subject for her huh?

**Alana's P.O.V~**

I sat waiting for that arrogant little idiot in the headmaster's office alone for nearly twenty minutes before he bothered to show up. And when he did he came cascading in here like he owned the place. When he took the seat next to me he made it a point to also put his shoes on Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"Hey Dumblebee, sorry I'm late ran into a friend in the hallway." He smirked. This kid wouldn't last a second at camp Jupiter.

Dumbledore chuckled at the name Nico called him. "Now that we're all here, would anyone care for some Lemon drops?" He asked holding out a bowl. Seriously? He offering us candy?

"I'd love one." Nico said taking a handful and then throwing them one at a time into the air trying to catch them in his mouth. He was quite good at it too.

"Now I assume both of you know why you are here?" He asked getting back on point finally.

I nodded while Nico said "Because Potter is useless and can't defend himself." Isn't he nice?

"Ah well I wouldn't say he was defenseless." Dumbledore said.

"Oh no I didn't say he was defenseless, I said he couldn't protect himself." Nico corrected. "To which if he could protect himself properly we wouldn't be here." I had to agree with that.

"Never the less." Dumbledore continued. "You're here now, try to have some fun. Your books and everything will be in your dorms. You will be expected to be in uniform tomorrow and any other school day. Try not to fight between yourselves or with other students."

"Just take all the fun out of everything why don't you?" Nico muttered.

"I trust you two can find you way to your dormitories? Good night and the password is Vale mors."I knew that was a dismissal and left the office with Nico on my heals.

"Vale mors." Nico mused as we were walking down the steps of the Headmasters office. "Farewell death. We I serenely don't think I'm welcome there."

"Your Latin is well." I simply said while wondering what he meant.

"It should be." He laughed.

"Why is that?"

He stopped and smirked at me. That smirk of his probably made a lot of girl like him. "Why I haven't fully introduced myself have I?" He stuck out his hand. "Nico Di Angelo." That name seemed familiar to me. "I'm the ambassador of Pluto. I remember seeing you in the Senate. You're one of the Centurions for the First cohort right?"

My mouth wanted to hit the floor, it would have too, but I have more dignity then that. I had never met the son of Pluto personally, but I've heard rumors that he can summon the dead.

I stuck out my hand and shook his. "Alana Casmides, Daughter of Victoria goddess of Victory. I can win anything." When he let go of my hand and started walking to the Gryffindor dormitories again I could tell he was thinking of something.

"Is that so?"

"I've never lost yet." I said confidently.

He laughed "Well that's going to change."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so there it is the fourth chapter. What did you think? Did you like Thalia? I just had to put something in there about Jason I couldnt help. Review or Flame if you want.**

**Hugs and Destruction,**

**Heros Legact.**


	5. Latin Swears

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been really busy and hadn't had much time to write, but here is the next chapter! Hope you like it.**

**Sisterofnico123 –I'm sorry for the lateness and thanks for telling me to write. You're the reason I finished this chapter sooner then expected .**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own.**

**Alana's P.O.V~**

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy. I had been up late wondering why Nico had been sent here along with me and what his deal was. I feel that he doesn't act this…cocky? Full of himself? At camp Jupiter. And further more how did he know that _Greek?_

"Gah." I groaned as I got out of bed finally.

I looked around and most people were still asleep and the few that were up were getting ready for the first class of term. This school year will be _great_.

After I figured out how to wear the uniform (there more complicated to but on then it would seem) I walked half asleep to breakfast hoping not to have to deal with that girl, Thalia again. Though it didn't seem like the fates were on my side today…were they ever though?

See even before I entered I could hear someone shouting at someone else. Never a good sign. As I made my way to the Gryffindor table it became quite clear that the noise was coming from there.

"How do you know I had a brother!" I heard a girl shout this time I could actually make out the words. The students seemed to shy away from one end of the table where the argument was taking place and to my luck, I got to sit over there because that's where the only spots were open. _Best morning ever!_

I wasn't totally surprised to see it was Nico and Thalia arguing.

"I never told _anyone_ that. Not even _him._" Him? Who's this him? She was referring to.

I admit, I was eaves dropping. Oh well so kill me if it isn't polite, so was half the people/freaks in the dining hall.

"I travel a lot, I know things." Came the cryptic reply from the son of death.

"Bull!" She yelled.

"Not." Nico said rolling his eyes. Poor kid he probably was just trying to enjoy his breakfast in peace…Wait what was I doing? I can't get sympathetic with him. "I do travel around a lot more than normal de-people."

That's true.

"So how do you know about my brother -who let me remind you- is meant to be dead." Oh this was getting good! Adding a supposedly dead brother into the mix, always get things to go crazy.

"Jason….hmmm…" Nico said pretending to think. Then with that ever present smirk, he turned to me. "You know, I don't know him well." Wait…did he say Jason? As in Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and camp predator? "However, Ally" Did he just call me Ally? "Over there is like his best friend, go ask her you silly questions, I have class. Nice seeing you Thals." And with that he walked away.

"Stupid son of a-," Thalia muttered then turned on me. Yikes! She looked exactly like Jason when his angry…accept she's female and has black punk looking hair, though other than that they looked the same. "You know Jason Grace?" she asked fiercely.

I nodded my head. "Sure, I've known him since I was about five." I answered.

"So his alive?" She said looking relieved.

"Why would you think otherwise?" I asked.

"Our mom told me he died when he was barely one." Oh…wow. "Nice mom you have there." I said absent mindedly.

"She dead."

Styx.

~X~

**Nico's P.O.V~**

I should probably feel bad for leaving that girl to the monster that was an angry Thalia, but I didn't. She's Roman, she can handle it.

I was surprised to see Ally in one piece as she came into Transfigurations nearly late. Oh and yay! She was making a beeline directly for me. Hurrah!

"Di Angelo!" She hissed as she slammed her hands on my desk. I looked at her with my bored expression that I almost always wear. "What the hell was that?"

"You, coming in quite dramatically." I shrugged referring to her entrance.

She rolled those weird little eyes at me. "You left me to deal with that girl! Do you know how angery she was? What she was like to talk to when she was like that?" She screamed getting everyone's attention. As if we didn't already have it.

"Oh _that's _what you're speaking of." I smirked. "Ya that's Thalia for you, its easiest just to pick a fist fight with her when she is like that. Did I forget to tell you that? Oops."

"I don't see how that's any better."

"But it is."

"That doesn't make any sense! That is the most insensible way of dealing with things!" She yelled throwing her hands into the air in frustration.

"That's one way of describing me." I muttered.

"I've heard all the rumors about you." She hissed. Ya? So have I. "Everyone always says you're a creepy, sadistic, loner that no one can stand and no one can get along with. That's why you're not welcome you know that? I think everyone is right to."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You think I care what anyone thinks of me?" I almost laughed. I learned at long time ago that people always will think what they will, and that they will always just leave. "For some little follower, you sure do have a mouth on you. I'm sure that's frowned upon right? Or do you make up for being disobedient by being a kiss up?"

The girls face turned red. It was quite comical. _"Perite tu Irrumator!" _ She yelled witch I translated as fuck off you bastard. Isn't that nice? Oh well not like I haven't gotten that before.

"That is enough!" The teacher –a tall woman with cat like features- was standing at the front of the class room. Her face was contorted in anger; obviously she understood what Alana had said. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, for Ms. Casmides mouth. Now please take your seats."

"What did she say?" I heard someone asked behind me.

I stood up not wanting to be here. "This is a waste of my time." I growled and grabbed my things. "And _Casides_, I'll let it go this time."

**Alana's P.O.V~**

What in the name of Apollo's sun chariot did that mean? If he thinks I can't deal with him then his wrong. This isn't over not by a long shot.

I took the seat the son of death just vacated, and started plotting my revenge not even bothering with the lesson.

**~X~**

It didn't surprise me that Nico didn't show up till after lunch. And by then I had figured out just the way I do things. With an old fashion competition.

I walked up to him as care of magical creatures ended. Smiling I said, "Sorry about this morning. I was out of line." He started walking away towards the castle ignoring me. "So where did you go this morning? You had the right idea in skipping, class were totally boring."

"And I care why?" He grunted his eye locked on something in front of us.

"I'm trying to apologize." Did he always act like this? Was it a child of Pluto thing, or just a jerk thing?

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "I picked up that much." Ok I was ready to punch him now. Maybe his way of violence was the best way to go. "I wasn't offended by your lame remarks. I'm the child of Pluto." He said in a steady voice. "I have heard a lot worse from a lot more intimidating and scary people and things, then you."

"It still wasn't nice of me, to say such things." I said honestly…even though I don't think I should be nice to him.

"You're a daughter of a _minor_ goddess you're as _harmful_ as that Potter kid." He had the nerve to say, as he walked off.

"Oh you will see how _harmless_ I am!" I shouted as he walked into a tree and disappeared leaving me wishing I wasn't impressed.

**A/N: Ok Sorry defiantly not my best chapter. This was basically a filler or a transiental chapter. So I soooo welcome the flames I'm about to get for this! And there will be more Harry Potter later…as in next chapter.**

**Hugs and Destruction,**

**Heros Legacy**


End file.
